


Will I see you again?

by s1lv3r



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1lv3r/pseuds/s1lv3r
Summary: Jongdae, forced out of the house to buy presents, is trapped outside in a snow snow. Desperately, he enters a cafe, one where a certain Kim Junmyeon works at.





	

Jongdae hated his life, as well as his inability to remember things. If not for his forgetfulness, he would now be at home, curled up in a thick blanket and watching reruns of The Nightmare Before Christmas. But instead, he had forgotten to purchase christmas presents for his family. Usually, he wouldn’t even bother to buy anything, but Minseok had just called him over the phone, and threatened to beat him up if Jongdae didn’t get a gift for his niece. Therefore, he was out late at night on christmas eve, wondering just what one could buy a little girl whose parents had enough money to buy her an island of her own.

 

He entered the crowded shopping mall, which was filled to the brim with people in similar situations as himself. Idly, he browsed through a selection of barbie dolls, and wondered exactly why anyone would want a clown-faced pink doll for christmas. Probably little girls, his mind helpfully supplied him. He would consider getting her any one of them, if he hadn’t known that Minseok and Luhan were already getting her one, which came with a doll house and a car. 

 

If not a doll, what else could I get her? He mused, continuing his journey through the mall. There weren’t many things that one could get a girl of her age. He tried to think back on what she liked, but drew a blank. As a busy medical student, he hadn’t been able to find time to visit his family around his busy schedule and his many exams. He hadn’t seen his niece for at least six months and with a pang in his heart, he realized that he missed her.

 

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. First, he’d have to concentrate on finding a perfect gift for her. What else do little girls like? He asked himself, scanning over the many shelves which held various items in varying shades of pink. A distant memory started to form in his mind, of his niece telling him about her love for Pororo and Dora. Grinning in triumph, he quickly approached the section with soft toys, and picked out two plushies for her to choose from. 

 

Picking up his purchases from the cashier, he chanced a look upon the store outside. Snow was falling heavily. Wait, snow? Jongdae gasped in disbelief at the sight of the white flakes sticking to the store window. A smile started to bloom on his face. As a child, he had loved snow, loved the feeling of the flakes melting on his skin, and the warmth of the fire thereafter. Then, he sobered up. Snow meant that the streets were going to be cold, and Jongdae was only wearing a single hoodie. Snow also meant that he would have a long, cold walk home. 

 

He pulled his hoodie over his head, then took a deep breath, before taking brave steps out of the door. Immediately, he felt his fingers grow colder without the protection of gloves. Tucking his presents under one arm, he hastily blew hot air onto his hands. They warmed up for a minute, but quickly grew colder when he stopped blowing. Also, was it just him or was the wind blowing stronger now. It also seemed to be colder and he noticed that it was starting to snow more heavily. 

 

Dammit. I think it’s going to snow in. Jongdae looked desperately around him for a place to get shelter in. Turning round and round, he found himself in an empty street. Cafes were already filled to the brim with people who likewise wanted to escape the freezing weather. Stores were starting to close at the late hour and would not entertain more customers. Jongdae groaned as he realized that he’d most likely have to walk home.

 

Just as he was about to continue the arduous journey back home, he turned again to come face to face with another cafe, which looked to be quite empty. It was probably because it was tucked away in a corner store. The lighting inside was dim as compared to other stores along the street, further isolating it. Looking around and seeing no other choice, he decided to enter the cafe.

 

Jongdae pushed open the door to see only three or four other customers. Spotting a seat at one corner of the cafe, he quickly headed in that direction and put down the plastic bag. Moving over to the other side, he ungracefully plopped down on the chair, letting the warm ambience warm him up. He started to close his eyes, when he heard someone walk to him. 

 

“Welcome to Cafe Issing. I’m Junmyeon, the barista. Can I take your order?” A pale boy who looked to be slightly older than Jongdae was addressing him, a warm smile present on his face. Jongdae was instantly mesmerized by his warm brown eyes, like copper against honey. He tilted his head and Jongdae noted that his eyes were now the colour of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows

 

He was broken out of his revelry when he noticed said barista was waving at him in confusion. Jongdae coughed awkwardly, before turning back to the barista, who was smiling once again. And oh god, was he just imagining the pink tinged on Junmyeon’s cheeks like cherry blossoms brushing against the water. And there he went, staring again.

 

Finally, he peeled his eyes away from the barista, and looked down at the offered menu to search for a drink to purchase. Humming to himself, he finally decided to buy a Cafe Latte. He smiled up again at Junmyeon, watching as the man retreated to make his order, his eyes following him back to the counter. 

 

Jongdae watched as Junmyeon moved gracefully from machine to machine, filling up his order. He watched the muscles flex gently as Junmyeon picked up the cup and began walking back to Jongdae’s table.

 

“Here you go. A Cafe Latte.” Junmyeon looked as if he was blushing heavily again, and Jongdae smirked as he purposely brushed his hands against Junmyeon’s. The man quickly grabbed his hand as if electrified and bowed slightly in Jongdae’s direction, before quickly retreating again. Jongdae hid a smile behind his hand, before taking a sip of the beverage.

 

He noted that his drink was sweet, and couldn’t help but moan slightly in appreciation. Sweet things were his weakness, from sweet drinks to sweet people. He took another sip of his drink, and held it in his mouth to savour the flavour properly. He turned his attention away from the barista as he watched Junmyeon serve other people, instead choosing to look outside the window, wondering to himself when the snow would stop.

 

Finally, a little over two hours later, the snow was finally starting to stop. In the time period beforehand, he’d ordered another drink, and at Junmyeon’s recommendation, two chocolate muffins. He’d also managed to talk to Junmyeon a bit more to get to know him. They’d clicked together really well, and Jongdae told himself that he would be back to enjoy more coffee here. He tried not to blush at the fact that the main reason why he would come back was to see Junmyeon again.

 

Wanting to take advantage of the slowing weather, Jongdae quickly picked up his bags to prepare for the journey home. He looked up from clearing the table when he heard footsteps approaching him and someone coughing to get his attention. 

 

“You’re going now?” Junmyeon asked, and Jongdae nodded.

 

“Yeah. The snow is getting smaller. I’d better leave before it starts snowing heavily again.” Jongdae replied, a smile gracing his face as he saw Junmyeon visibly deflate.

 

“Oh. Alright. Let me give you your receipt?” Junmyeon asked, already walking back to the counter. Jongdae followed. He would probably throw the paper away later, but he didn’t want to make Junmyeon’s effort go to waste.

 

He waited patiently as Junmyeon typed out his order and print out the receipt. Finally, Junmyeon passed Jongdae the receipt with a red face, smiling as Jongdae pocketed it.

 

“Bye! I hope to see you again!” Junmyeon called as Jongdae started to make his way out. Jongdae turned back with a wave.

 

As Jongdae walked back, he remembered the receipt and took it out. A smile broke across his face as he saw the message scribbled hastily on the back of it. Thank god I didn’t throw it away. Jongdae thought a he blushed unknowingly at the number scribbled at the back with the message of Call me!


End file.
